runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Unstable Foundations
Unstable Foundations è la quest che i nuovi giocatori completano creando il proprio personaggio e imparando ad interagire con esso. È una quest tutorial che ha sostituito Tutorial Island il 17 Settembre 2009, ed è un remake del tutorial Learning the Ropes. La quest prevede l'uccisione di un drago e la fuga da una cantina con l'aiuto di Sir Vant. Dettagli Walkthrough Creazione del tuo personaggio Prima di iniziare, devi creare il tuo personaggio. Dovrai stabilire pochi dettagli: impostazioni del mouse, sesso, personalizzazione del volto e del corpo. Il menù del mouse permette di impostare quanti tasti ha il tuo: uno o due. Il menù del sesso ti permetterà di stabilire quello del tuo personaggio (maschile o femminile). Il menù del volto permetterà di personalizzare capelli, colore delle pelle e barba del tuo personaggio; quello del corpo ti permetterà di scegliere i vestiti del tuo avatar e le caratteristiche fisiche. La parte del tutorial Creating your Character ti ricorderà la possibilità di modificare successivamente tutti i settaggi. Il Mentore Dopo aver personalizzato il tuo personaggio, devi parlare con Sir Vant, un White Knight. Ti dirà di essere lì per combattere un enorme e pericoloso drago. Seguirà una cutscene, durante la quale Sir Vant cercherà di sconfiggerlo e una vampata di fuoco ucciderà lo scudiero di Sir Vant. Il combattimento con il Goblin Mentre Sir Vant combatte con il drago, apparirà un goblin che inizierà a rovistare nel suo bagaglio. Sir Vant ti chiederà di ucciderlo. Usa l'equipaggiamento dello scudiero deceduto per ammazzare il goblin. Narcotizzando il drago Dopo che hai sconfitto il goblin, Sir Vant ti chiederà di mettere della carne drogata nella ciotola del drago, vicino ai pilastri. Sir Vant non si muoverà dalla porta, per cui dovrai oltrepassare il muro parzialmente crollato. Il bordo è troppo alto per saltarlo, per cui usare come rampa una plank che troverai lì vicino. Dopo che hai messo la carne drogata nella ciotola, Sir Vant lancerà un fumogeno che vi permetterà di nascondervi dietro il muro: il Drago si annoierà e si allontanerà. Notando la carne nella ciotola, la mangerà e si addormenterà. L'uccisione del Drago Dopo che il drago si è addormentato, Sir Vant ti chiederà di prendere alcuni oggetti dal suo bagaglio; una volta preso il necessario, vorrà il tuo aiuto per dar fuoco a due pilastri di legno, in modo da far crollare il soffitto e schiacciare il drago. Innanzitutto il panno deve essere strappato; le strisce ottenute dovranno essere imbevute dell'olio del oil can (oppure più velocemente puoi inzuppare il panno prima di tagliarlo). Quindi le strisce di stoffa imbevute di olio dovranno essere sistemate attorno alle travi di legno, poi andranno aggiunte le micce, "usandole" sui pilastri. Dopo aver preparato i pilastri, parla con Sir Vant: ti chiederà di dargli uno dei tinderbox in tuo possesso ("usa" il tinderbox su di lui). Poi usa il tuo sulla trave più lontana da Sir Vant. Accenderete i pilastri contemporaneamente, facendo crollare il soffitto sul drago, uccidendolo. Congratulazioni, il drago è stato sconfitto! Fuga dalla Cantina Roddeck uscirà da un armadio e ti ringrazierà per esserti occupato del drago, offrendoti i suoi servigi come consigliere. Dopo avergli chiesto come uscire dalla cantina, avrai due possibilità: scavare oppure farti strada tagliando alcune radici. A seconda della tua scelta, riceverai una bronze hatchet oppure un bronze pickaxe. Prova a tagliare le radici o a minare le rocce che ti bloccano il cammino, dietro il punto in cui hai ucciso il drago. Non ci riuscirai: per rimuovere gli ostacoli dovrai salire di livello di mining o woodcutting (a seconda dello skill che hai scelto). Segui le istruzioni per settare come tuo obiettivo il livello 2 in woodcutting/mining: taglia/mina alcune radici/rocce appositamente indicate finché non raggiungerai il tuo scopo. Torna agli ostacoli e prova di nuovo: stavoltà avrai successo e riceverai root chippings se hai scelto di tagliare, oppure stone chippings se hai minato. Passa attraverso il varco così creato e parla nuovamente con Roddeck. Completa quindi la quest salendo le scale verso la libertà! Ricompensa *1 Quest Point *Lvl 4 Mining/Woodcutting (a seconda del modo con cui sei fuggito dalla cantina) *Possibilità di chattare liberamente *Possibilità di esplorare RuneScape *I servigi di Roddeck, il consigliere Trivia *Dopo la quest la vecchia cantina dove si trova Sir Vant diventa inaccessibile, ma non per quei giocatori che hanno completato il tutorial prima dell'introduzione di questa quest. *Se la tua connessione lagga quando accedi per la prima volta al tutorial, potrai vedere il tuo personaggio in un guardaroba. *Se provi a cercare suggerimenti dall'objective, otterrai una lista di alcuni messaggi visualizzati durante il tutorial. *Come nel vecchio tutorial, è impossibile essere uccisi prima di entrare ufficialmente in RuneScape. Il goblin non farà mai scendere i tuoi LP al di sotto di 1 e il soffitto non crollerà finché non ti sarai allontanato. *Quando porti il tuo livello di Mining a 2, un glitch mostrerà tutto ciò che hai fatto ed esaminato fino a quel momento durante il tutorial. Tale glitch non è stato ancora corretto. *Se cerchi di usare la porta dell'armadio di Roddeck, la stanza ha solo un quadrato. *Il drago congelato del Christmas Event 2009 somiglia a quello combattuto da Sir Vant in questa quest. *Viene sbloccata la traccia musicale "Harmony". *Se scegli di vedere la "superficie di RuneScape", una freccia punta lontano a nord-est (fino alla fine della mappa) e non viene mostrato il solito "You are Here". Ciò dimostra che la cantina non si trova sotto Lumbridge, ma in un regno diverso da RuneScape. *In questo tutorial mancano molti degli skill di RuneScape mostrati in precedenza in Tutorial Island. Viene spiegato solo o mining o woodcutting, a seconda della tua scelta. In molti sono scontenti di questo tutorial e ne chiedono uno nuovo che illustri i vari skills, dal momento che l'"Advisor" non è comunemente usato dai giocatori. File:Unstable Foundations Lag 1.png|Il glitch del "guardaroba". File:Unstable_Foundations_Glitch_PNG_trace.png|Il glitch dell'obiettivo. File:Foundationsglitch.png|La lista di messaggi che riceve il giocatore.